


My sassy honey

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [86]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Cohabitation, Fluff and Humor, Lemon, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 86. UA Omegaverse. Tooru Oikawa est un omega qui a tout pour lui : la beauté, la richesse, la popularité (même si ce sale gosse de Tobio-chan le dévance un peu) mais c'est aussi un séducteur impénitent d'omegas déjà marqués. Ses parents décident alors de le faire vivre chez l'alpha qu'ils lui ont choisi pour fiancé... Autant lui pourrir la vie. Yaoi. UshiOi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou à tous, voici la requête 86 de MDCBD qui m'a demandée un UshiOi où Ushiwaka et Oikawa ont été fiancés par leurs familles et qui doivent cohabiter ensemble. J'ai décidé d'en faire un UA Omegaverse parce que ça collait bien à l'ensemble. Merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et désolée du retard (mon cerveau se disperse beaucoup en ce moment). Voici la première partie. Bonne lecture. :)

Tooru Oikawa avait tout pour être heureux. Il possédait une beauté qui attirait beaucoup de monde, était issu d'une famille prestigieuse, il ne manquait de rien et il avait de très bons amis. Oui, Tooru était un omega et alors? Ça ne posait aucun problème, non? Enfin si, ses parents déploraient qu'il passait son temps à courtiser des omegas.

"Mais ils sentent si bons, pas comme les alphas avec leurs odeurs répugnantes." Iwa-chan, quant à lui, le critiquait parce qu'il draguait essentiellement des omegas hors de sa portée (sous-entendu déjà marqués) comme à cet instant, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de passer la soirée chez un de leurs camarades de fac, un alpha plein d'entrain du nom de Bokuto. Bon au moins, son omega à lui fut le seul qui ne lui plaisait pas.

De même que Hajime fut content que son compagnon Akira eut décidé de refuser l'invitation dès qu'il eut appris qu'Oikawa serait de la partie.

"Hey!Hey!Hey! Eclatez-vous bien, les gars!, s'écria Bokuto avec un grand sourire, et toi aussi, Tobio, ça te fera du bien." Le noiraud acquiesça sans un mot en rougissant. Koutarou était son compagnon et il pouvait ressentir sa bonne humeur.

Cela le réconfortait mais toute cette agitation le rendit quand même nerveux, n'étant toujours pas habitué à ce genre d'ambiance festive. L'omega s'occupa donc du service en distribuant les boissons aux invités avant de rejoindre ses deux amis, Hinata et Kozume, qui furent dans un coin un peu éloigné de la petite foule présente dans le salon.

"Ça va, Kageyama?, s'enquit le roux en buvant son gobelet pendant que Kenma regardait son portable.

\- Oui, j'ai fini de servir tout le monde, répondit Tobio en se mettant à coté du roux, je vais pouvoir me poser un peu."

Ils se mirent donc à discuter tranquillement quand quelqu'un qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas voir s'approcha d'eux. Shouyou et Tobio reconnurent entre mille cette odeur trop capiteuse et très incommodante tandis que Kenma fut trop absorbé par l'écran de son téléphone pour y faire attention. "Salut Chibi-chan, minauda Oikawa en se rapprochant du roux tout en poussant Tobio sur le coté, Kenma-chan, comment allez-vous?

\- Euuuh, tout va bien, répondit le roux en se retenant de courir derrière un de ses deux amis pour se cacher. Oikawa-san était dans le même cursus universitaire que son compagnon et bien qu'il soit un omega comme lui, il n'arrêtait pas de les draguer, Kenma et lui alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux marqués. Kageyama a vraiment de la chance qu'Oikawa le déteste. Il fallait dire que le noiraud était l'omega le plus populaire de la fac au grand dam du brun.

Tooru eut un petit sourire en regardant l'air désemparé de Chibi-chan. Le roux fuyait son regard tandis que Kenma-chan leva les yeux brièvement vers lui avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son application en haussant les épaules. Tant pis pour Kenma-chan, concentrons-nous plutôt sur Chibi-chan. "Ça va les études en ce moment?, sussurra-t-il en attirant Hinata à lui avant qu'il ne proteste, ton odeur est toujours aussi agréable malgré cette senteur terreuse. Toute douce et...

-... Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, le coupa la voix moqueuse d'un alpha à la chevelure noire désordonnée qui dégagea Shouyou de son étreinte pour l'enlacer possessivement, il faut toujours que tu tentes l'impossible, Oikawa. Va plutôt essayer avec un alpha, c'est plus facile.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très entêté, Tetchan, le provoqua Tooru avec un air suffisant, et puis les couples d'omegas existent, non?, s'enquit-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire hypocrite servant à masquer sa colère, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais nous rejoindre si tôt, je te voyais plutôt en train de continuer à faire la gringue avec Kouta-chan.

\- Kageyama m'a prévenu que tu serais là, déclara Tetsurou en ébouriffant amoureusement les cheveux roux de son compagnon qui lui offrit un petit sourire, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, Kenma, interpela-t-il assez fort pour que son ami d'enfance entende, Akaashi te cherche partout. Il t'attend près de l'entrée pour rentrer.

\- Ok Kuro, répondit Kenma en rangeant le téléphone dans la poche de son blouson, à plus, vous deux, salua-t-il à l'adresse de Shouyou et Kuro tout en ignorant Oikawa qui commença à fulminer. Ce Tetchan... Il avait court-cuité ses plans drague. Bon, Tooru savait que Chibi-chan et lui étaient ensemble mais Kenma-chan... Il aurait pu le chiper à Aka-chan. "On y va, nous aussi, le taquina Tetsurou avec un de ses sourires provocateurs qui l'agaçait, passe une bonne soirée à conter fleurette Oikawa... Si tu y arrives.

\- Au revoir, Oikawa-san, salua ensuite Shouyou en prenant la main du noiraud.

\- Il m'énerve, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents pendant que le couple partit sous ses yeux, et où est passé Tobio-chan, histoire que je me défoule sur quelqu'un?" Tooru le vit en train de servir à boire à Kouta-chan avant d'être récompensé par un petit calin et d'un tendre baiser sur la tempe de la part de son compagnon. "Ils m'écoeurent , grommela Tooru en appelant ensuite Iwaizumi, Iwa-chan, on y va."

Hajime finit de discuter avec Matsukawa avant de rejoindre Oikawa en soupirant. Son ami était à deux doigts de piquer une crise et il allait être encore obligé de le corriger pour mettre fin à son caprice. Je suis étonné que sa famille ne lui ai toujours pas désigné un fiancé.

Ses doutes furent cependant dissipés quelques jours plus tard, au moment où Tooru s'était rendu au manoir familial suite à un appel de sa mère. Hajime avait décidé de l'accompagner, tenant ainsi la promesse qu'il leur avait fait de veiller sur Oikawa une fois le lycée fini. Son ami d'enfance prit d'ailleurs mal la nouvelle qu'ils lui annoncèrent joyeusement, le tout avec un grand sourire : "Vous avez osé me fiancer derrière mon dos?, demanda-t-il d'une voix basse lourde de menaces quand ils furent réunis dans le petit boudoir que réservait sa mère pour les invitations er les discussions de grande importance.

\- Ces fiançailles étaient déjà convenues depuis ton enfance, expliqua sa mère, mais nous avons quand même préféré attendre ta majorité au cas où tu rencontrerais quelqu'un entre temps.

\- Mais comme tu as toujours cette facheuse attirance envers les omegas déjà marqués, poursuivit son père sur un ton réprobateur, nous avons décidé que tu ailles vivre sur le même toit que ton fiancé afin que vous fassiez davantage connaissance.

\- Surtout que le fils de madame Ushijima a accepté de son coté, renchérit la mère de Tooru avec un petit rire, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Tooru, Wakatoshi est un alpha bien sur tous rapports. Il te plaira certainement.

\- Tu parles, maugréa Tooru en faisant la moue, c'est un alpha et déjà ça, c'est une bonne raison de dire non. Son odeur doit être répugnante, ajouta-t-il d'un ton acide.

\- Sauf que tu iras et tu n'as aucun droit de dire non, tonna sa mère, à moins que tu veuilles être déshérité.

\- Ma soeur a déjà mis Takeru au monde, rétorqua Tooru d'un ton las, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose.

\- Je veillerai à ce que Tooru aille chez Ushijima-sama demain, Oikawa-san, annonça alors Hajime en posant la main sur l'épaule de Tooru pour mieux la comprimer, ce qui fit geignir de douleur le brun, de toute façon, continua-t-il à l'adresse de son ami, il vaut mieux que tu suives les directives de tes parents avant de te faire tabasser par un alpha pour avoir draguer son omega. Ce que tu veux est impossible à avoir. Est-ce clair?"

Tooru déglutit face aux yeux verts qui étaient en ce moment de lui lancer des éclairs. "C-Compris, Iwa-chan, bafouilla Tooru d'un air penaud.

\- Bien, termina le père de Tooru en poussant un léger soupir, cette discussion est terminée."

Tooru se renfrogna quand ses parents repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Autant leur obéir pour leur faire plaisir mais il eut un plan bien en tête.

Autant faire en sorte que cet Ushiwaka me déteste, pensa-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique, il va être servi.

Hajime regarda Tooru former un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon mais il prit le parti de ne rien faire pour l'instant. Lui aussi était curieux au sujet de cet Ushijima et il verrait quand même si c'était quelqu'un de digne, un compagno potentiel capable de le gérer comme il faut son puéril d'ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la suite de la fic. Merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)

Wakatoshi Ushijima s'affairait tranquillement dans son bureau quand son secretaire, un ami alpha de longue date du nom de Tendou, lui servit une tasse de café qu'il mit un temps avant de boire. "C'est rare de te voir mettre autant de temps avant de boire ton café matinal, remarqua Satori en prenant ensuite les feuilles que Wakatoshi-kun lui tendit, la venue de ton fiancé t'obnibule à ce point?

\- J'espère seulement que j'arriverai à... "l'apprivoiser", répondit Wakatoshi en posant la lettre qu'il était en train de lire, ses parents m'ont confié combien il a un caractère difficile."

L'alpha se souvint l'avoir vu une fois lors d'une réception organisée par leurs deux familles. Bien entendu, le fils d'Oikawa-sama n'avait pas fait attention à lui, préférant rester en retrait avec une de ses connaissances. Wakatoshi ne niait pas que sa beauté l'avait captivé au premier regard mais il n'avait osé l'aborder tellement son attitude envers les alphas présents avait été hostile. Toutefois, il l'avait protégé d'eux en usant discrètement de son odeur d'intimidation.

Il avait même sorti à un d'entre eux que son odeur empestait la salle. "Ma foi, on verra bien, soupira-t-il en prenant son tampon pour apposer sa signature sur la lettre, il arrive bientôt.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que Semi va l'accueillir, fit Satori en rangeant les papiers dans son dossier, je retourne à mon bureau pour organiser les rendez-vous.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Wakatoshi avant de se lever, mais préviens Semi que c'est moi qui accueillerai Tooru-sama dès qu'il sera au manoir. En tant que son fiancé, il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'il soit la bienvenue dans sa future demeure.

\- Toujours à cheval sur le protocole, à ce que je vois, plaisanta le secrétaire avec un petit sourire, mais ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Oikawa-sama est assez... récalcitrant.

\- J'ai lu La Mégère Apprivoisée, déclara Wakatoshi le plus sérieusement et j'avoue que cet ouvrage possède des conseils qui me seront très utiles.

\- C'est une pièce de Shakespeare, Wakatoshi-kun, soupira Satori en passant une main sur son front, pas un manuel. Bon, si jamais il y a un souci, dis à Eita de venir me voir, d'accord?" Histoire de réparer les pots cassés. Wakatoshi-kun avait beau être quelqu'un de droit et de méticuleux, il lui arrivait cependant d'être incroyablement innocent concernant les relations avec autrui.

\- D'accord, répondit Wakatoshi pendant qu'ils quittèrent le bureau, et si j'ai un rendez-vous, préviens-moi.

\- Pas de souci, le rassura Satori en lui tapotant gentiment le dos, maintenant va accueillir ton futur mari."

Wakatoshi opina silencieusement de la tête puis traversa le couloir sous l'oeil inquiet de Satori. Heureusement que le bureau de son patron se situait dans l'annexe du manoir familial. Ainsi, il pourrait veiller sur lui si jamais il y avait un problème entre Oikawa et lui.

Le roux s'inquiétait aussi pour Semi Semi. La réputation d'Oikawa au sujet des omegas marqués avait vite fait le tour et, connaissant le caractère de son compagnon omega, il risquerait de perdre patience assez vite.

Au même moment, Tooru et Hajime admiraient le grand vestibule qui servait d'entrée aussi bien pour dehors que pour les quartiers privés vu les escaliers présents situés devant eux. En effet, la famille Ushijima était très aisée, voire même plus que la sienne mais l'arrivée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés au parfum de lilas qui attira d'emblée Tooru.

Il se mit alors à le séduire avant même que celui-ci ne se présente sous le regard exaspéré de Hajime : " Bonjour, murmura Tooru en prenant délicatement les mains de ce bel omega, vu votre tenue d'une élégance rare, vous devez être le majordome de ces lieux, il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, je me nomme Tooru Oikawa et vous êtes...?

\- Déjà marqué et avec un enfant, répondit sèchement le majordome en repoussant les mains d'un geste brusque, Wakatoshi-sama arrive bientôt donc je vous conseille vivement de l'attendre."

Tooru s'offusqua d'avoir été éconduit et encore plus en entendant Iwa-chan se retenant tant bien que mal de ricaner derrière lui. Quelle humiliation! "Tu vois les valises derrière moi?, s'enquit-il alors froidement, apporte-les dans la chambre la plus grande de ce manoir et j'espère qu'il y a une salle de bain attenante et un jaccuzzi.

\- Mais bien sûr, votre majesté, railla Eita en portant les valises, des lèvres dessinant un sourire en voyant ce poseur se fâcher encore plus. Je plains Wakatoshi-sama, cependant.

Hajime, pendant ce temps, se retint de ne pas rire quand il sentit l'odeur d'un alpha qui approchait. Tooru aussi d'ailleurs et étrangement, les effluves qui parvinrent à ses narines avaient une note certes musquée mais délicate. Je la trouve même agréable pour une odeur d'alpha... Attends, elle me rappelle quelque chose. "Je vous prie d'excuser l'insolence de mon majordome, déclara une voix gutturale qui le fit frissonner malgré lui, je lui ferai des remontrances après.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, mon ami ici présent a dépassé les bornes, le tranquilisa Hajime pendant que le maitre des lieux entrait dans le vestibule, je crois que je vais vous laisser faire connaissance.

\- Quoi!?, s'époumonna Tooru, hors de question, Iwa-chan. Tu restes avec moi.

\- Sauf que j'ai aussi des priorités, rétorqua Hajime avant de les saluer, à bientôt."

Il quitta ensuite le manoir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ushijima-sama était bien l'alpha qu'il avait vu en train de veiller sur Tooru lors de la dernière réception. Il se souvint de l'odeur d'intimidation qui avait imperceptiblement flotté dans l'air pendant qu'Oikawa avait refusé les avances des autres alphas. Il est entre de bonnes mains, pensa-t-il en regardant une dernière fois l'immense demeure des Ushijima, bon, je vais voir si Akira va bien, se dit-il en comluniquant avec son compagnon via le lien qu'il partageait.

Tooru semblait bien désemparé maintenant qu'Iwa-chan l'avait lâchement abandonné mais bon, tout d'abord il détailla l'alpha présent devant lui de haut au bas. Bon, c'est bien un alpha dans toute sa splendeur question prestance mais il m'a l'air peu loquace et au niveau du faciès... C'est fou ce qu'il est inexpressif. On dirait un masque. "Je suis Wakatoshi Ushijima, se présenta l'alpha avant de demander en arquant un sourcil, il y a un problème?

\- Non, j'évalue juste la marchandise, répondit Tooru de son insolence coutumière, au fait, se présenta-t-il en lui serrant brièvement la main avant de se retracter, légèrement distrait par une senteur finement résineuse, je suis Tooru Oikawa, se reprit-il avec un sourire hypocrite, ton fiancé à titre provisoire, du moins je l'espère mais bon, je compte quand même profiter de cette belle demeure, hein, Ushiwaka-chan?, poursuivit-il en partant vers les escaliers, je vais dans ma chambre, ce voyage m'a fatigué.

\- Attendez au moins que je vous escorte, fit Wakatoshi en accourant vers lui.

\- Je croiserai certainement votre mignon mais agaçant petit majordome, déclara Tooru avec un ton condescendant, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Ushiwaka-chan."

Wakatoshi le regarda les escaliers sans mot dire. Le "chan" employé par Oikawa ne fut pas affectueux, au contraire. Il me prend pour un enfant. En tous cas, il était vrai que la personnalité de son fiancé n'était pas des plus aisées mais il n'abondonna pas la partie pour autant.

Le soir, à l'heure du diner, Tooru reçut la visite d'un des domestiques d'Ushiwaka, un beta aussi peu bavard que son fiancé du nom de Kawanishi. "Monsieur vous attend pour diner, Oikawa-sama.

\- Dis-lui que je n'ai aucunement envie de manger avec lui, rétorqua Tooru en regardant un film de science-fiction sur sa tablette, je préfère que tu apportes le diner dans ma chambre et il a intéret à être ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

\- Bien, Oikawa-sama, répondit Taichi tout en faisant une courbette.

Tooru soupira lorsque Kawanishi sortit de la chambre. Bon au moins, celle-ci était grande, confortable et il y avait bien une salle de bain à coté. Sans jacuzzi mais bon, je ferai avec. L'omega remonta ses lunettes afin de terminer son visionnage. Demain, je retournerai à la fac et je demanderai à Kouta-chan et à Teru-chan s'ils ne font pas une soirée, tiens. Un discret coup à la porte retentit. "Pas trop tôt, se plaignit Tooru en retirant ses lunettes, je commençais à mourir de faim."

L'omega s'attendit à ce que ce fut Kawanishi qui lui ouvre mais il reçut à la place un Ushiwaka en train de porter un plateau composé de deux assiettes. "Voilà le diner, déclara Wakatoshi en évitant de regarder plus que nécessaire les jambes fuselées d'Oikawa qui s'était mis à l'aise entre temps. Bien entendu, comme il l'avait prévu, l'accueil fut plus que froid. "As-tu conscience que tu entres dans ma chambre, Ushiwaka-chan?, s'enquit Tooru avec agacement, et que, de cette manière, tu profanes mon intimité?

\- Je suis aussi chez moi, répondit Wakatoshi en posant le plateau sur les genoux du brun avant de prendre son bol et ses baguettes pour s'asseoir sur la chaise présente à coté du lit où se trouvait l'omega, et cela me permettra de mieux de connaitre ainsi. Nous n'avons toujours discuté après tout."

Tooru fut autant irrité qu'abasourdi. Ushiwaka-chan n'avait pas déclaré ça de manière autoritaire ou énervé, non, pour l'alpha, il était normal de venir dans sa chambre sans la moindre gêne. Soit il est impoli, soit c'est un ingénu de première. "Bon, que veux-tu savoir de moi?, ronchonna-t-il tout en dégustant son bol de chirashi au saumon (mmm, le saumon est tendre et le riz vinaigré comme il faut), à part que ma famille est aussi riche que la tienne, que j'étudie le management à la fac et que j'ai une préférence pour les omegas marqués? Oui, j'en suis aussi un mais leurs odeurs sont mille fois meilleures que celles des alphas donc désolé mais tu n'es pas mon genre..., il s'interrompit quand Wakatoshi émit silencieusement son odeur. Celle-ci lui fit battre étrangement le coeur, si douce et tellement rassuran..., non tu n'es pas mon genre du tout, s'entêta-t-il non sans rougir légèrement.

Hors de question que cet alpha me fasse perdre mes moyens, il peut toujours courir. Et Ushiwaka-chan qui en rajouta une couche malgré lui. "Au vu de vod réactions, constata-t-il innocemment, vous avez l'air d'apprécier mon odeu...

-... Tais-toi et sors de ma chambre, l'invectiva Tooru en repoussant le plateau, je n'ai plus faim et je veux me reposer pour aller à la fac en pleine forme demain.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, répliqua Wakatoshi en prenant rangeant les bols pour ensuite prendre le plateau avec lui, bonne nuit, Oikawa, ajouta-t-il une fois sur le seuil de la chambre.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Bonne nuit, maugréa Tooru avant de s'affaler sur le grand lit en se retenant tant bien que mal de renifler les effluves laissés par le passage de l'alpha. Et puis pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir senti cette odeur? Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Ah oui, je me rappelle de cette soirée ennuyeuse organisée par mes parents, heureusement qu'Iwa-chan était avec moi... Ce parfum avait flotté dans l'air quand un alpha un peu trop entreprenant avait essayé de le séduire par la contrainte en émettant une odeur d'intimidation putride. Un parfum plus doux l'avait alors enveloppé et avait éloigné le gêneur à son grand soulagement.

Alors c'était Ushiwaka-chan?, réfléchit-il en se receoquevillant avant de reprendre ses esprits, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? C'est un alpha tout ce qu'il y a de plus rasoir. Allez, il faut que je dorme.

Tooru se recouvrit alors et éteignit la tablette posée à coté de lui avant de dormir, respirant malgré lui cette senteur musquée qui l'apaisa malgré lui. Pendant ce temps, Wakatoshi se changeait pour dormir. Semi s'était plaint de l'incivilité d'Oikawa quand il avait posé le plateau dans les cuisines, Kawanishi n'avait rien dit si ce n'était qu'il méritait mieux. De toute manière, une chose était sure : son fiancé semblait réceptif à son odeur et rien que ce constat le satisfaisait.

Le lendemain, Tooru fit exprès de se lever un peu plus tard afin de ne pas croiser Ushiwaka-chan. Il eut l'intuition que l'alpha était du genre matinal donc comme ses cours commençaient à onze heures du matin, le brun prit son temps pour se vêtir et quitter la chambre... Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à croiser un Ushiwaka dans le couloir avec une serviette autour de la taille. Et il n'a pas fini de se sécher, remarqua Tooru en posant les yeux sur le torse muscl...Non, ne regarde pas. Ne regarde SURTOUT pas. "Que fais-tu là, Ushiwaka?, demanda-t-il en se retournant, je pensais que tu serais en train de bosser.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre mon congès, répondit Wakatoshi en se frictionnant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, si vous allez à l'université, attendez-moi, je vous accompagne.

\- Je peux très bien y aller tout seul, rouspéta Tooru en se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner, je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Mais l'université que vous fréquentez est assez loin de chez moi, le contredit Wakatoshi en repartant dans sa chambre. Après tout, les parents de son fiancé lui avaient dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir de son futur époux, donc il vaut mieux que vous m'attendiez, poursuivit-il, je ne serai pas long."

Tooru partit en direction du vestibule en fulminant. Il m'énerve, celui-là. L'image du corps massif de l'alpha lui revint en tê...Non, oublie ça aussi. Pense à un omega mignon, c'est ça un omega mignon, Chibi-chan par exemple. Voilà. Il en était à ses pensées qu'il se rendit à peine compte de la présence de son fiancé qui l'avait rejoint vêtu d'un complet trois pièces. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il possède une distinction qui le diffère des autres alphas que j'ai rencontré... A part peut-être Iwa-chan mais il est hors de question que je le lui dise à celui-là. Il serait capable de dire un truc genre "Ah, c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?"... "Bon, on y va?, demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé, je risque d'être en retard. Où est le chauffeur?

\- C'est moi qui vous conduirai jusqu' à la faculté personnellement, déclara Wakatoshi en faisant fi de la mauvaise humeur d'Oikawa avant de s'adresser à Semi qui fut derrière lui pour fermer la porte, Semi, je te confie le manoir et dis à Tendou de me contacter par téléphone pour les rendez-vous.

\- Bien, Wakatoshi-sama, confirma Eita avant de suivre son maitre et son bon-à-rien de fiancé pour les accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée.

L'omega blond poussa même un sourire exaspéré face au petit clin d'oeil que lui lança Oikawa avant que Wakatoshi-sama et lui ne partent pour de bon. "Je me demande ce que Wakatoshi-sama lui trouve, se demanda-t-il pensivement à voix haute pour ensuite se reprendre, bah, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, après tout. J'ai le manoir à gérer, Satori à dorloter et notre petite Fumi à m'occuper." Leur fille était à la garderie en ce moment, son compagnon l'ayant amenée là-bas tôt ce matin et Eita avait très envie d'être auprès de sa petite famille une fois le travail de la journée terminée.

Une fois que Wakatoshi arriva devant l'université, Tooru ne prit même pas la tête de lui dire merci, ni au revoir. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture sans se rendre compte que son porte-feuille sortit de la poche de son pantalon au passage et courut jusqu'à l'amphithéatre où il avait cours. Malheureusement pour lui, Tetchan était là aussi, prêt à le taquiner. "Tiens, ce n'est pas une odeur d'alpha que je sens sur toi, Oikawa? Ça y est, tu t'es enfin jeté à l'eau?"

Mais de quoi il... Tooru s'aperçut en effet que Wakatoshi avait usé de son odeur d'intimidation sur lui. Ce n'est pas vrai... Bon au moins, les autres alphas semblent sur la défensive, pensa-t-il en voyant la mine un peu effrayée de ceux-ci, ils me laisseront en paix. "Je vais m'asseoir à coté de toi, décida-t-il en se mettant à coté de Tetsurou, tu es à une bonne place.

\- Ben voyons, rétorqua le noiraud en se taisant ensuite lorsque le professeur arriva pour présenter le cours magistral.

Tooru se contenta de l'ignorer en envoyant un message à Iwa-chan sur son téléphone afin de lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre à 13 h pour déjeûner. Je lui raconterai combien je m'ennuie chez Ushiwaka-chan comme ça. Le brun suivit donc le cours assidument puis sortit de la salle de classe en compagnie de Tetchan qui avait décidé d'aller avec lui pour mieux l'embêter.

Tooru fit donc comme s'il n'était pas là cependant, l'omega fut témoin d'un spectacle fort déplaisant : Iwa-chan n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire la causette à Ushiwaka-chan qui l'écoutait avec sérieux. D'ailleurs...: "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Ushiwaka-chan?, lui demanda Tooru d'un ton des plus froids, cela ne sert à rien de sympathiser avec Iwa-chan. Ce n'est pas ça qui...

-... Je suis revenu vous apporter de quoi manger, répondit Wakatoshi en lui présentant un sac, vous avez aussi oublié votre porte-feuille dans la voiture tout à l'heure donc j'ai demandé à Yamagata de vous préparer de quoi manger en même temps.

\- Mais c'est trop gentil, ironisa Tooru en prenant rageusement le sac des mains de son fiancé, maintenant retourne chez toi travailler... Je reviendrai ce soir, maugréa-t-il pour faire bonne figure en dépit de ses joues rouges.

\- D'accord, fit Wakatoshi en hochant la tête pour s'adresser ensuite à Iwaizumi, merci pour cette conversation, Iwaizumi-san. Vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour veiller sur Oikawa.

\- Je te fais confiance, lui dit Hajime d'un ton entendu tout en faisant fi de la mine boudeuse de son ami d'enfance.

\- Faites comme si j'étais pas là pendant que vous y êtes, bougonna Tooru sous le rire de Tetchan qui n'en pouvait plus de cette scène. "On dirait vraiment un couple de jeunes mariés, se moqua-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

\- Je te conseille de te taire, Tetchan, rétorqua le brun en le poignardant du regard, au fait, Kunimi-chan n'est pas avec toi, Iwa-chan?, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de son ami une fois Wakatoshi parti.

\- Avec toi dans les parages? Non, rétorqua Hajime avant d'ajouter, allons manger et tu viens avec nous, Kuroo?

\- Je vais rejoindre Shouyou maintenant que je sais qu'il ne courre plus aucun danger, répliqua Tetsurou en adressant un sourire moqueur à Oikawa qui fit la moue, à la revoyure, les gars.

\- Oui, bon débarras Tetchan, salua Tooru de son sourire hypocrite avant de recevoir un coup sur la têtr, aieuhq! Tu fais mal, Iwa-chan."

Hajime ne répondit rien et partit en direction de la cafétaria, Tooru sur ses talons. Vu ce que lui avait confié Ushijima-sama, son ami d'enfance n'aurait aucun répit. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'ainsi, Oikawa l'appréciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Désolée de le faire par petits bouts mais mon cerveau est un peu en vrac, ces temps-ci. A bientôt. :)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chalut la compagnie, me voici de retour avec la troisième et dernière partie avec une bonne tarte au citron sucrée comme il faut. Merci sandou01 et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews. Je vais me reposer un peu après cette requête, je pense. Bonne lecture. :)

Durant les jours qui suivirent son emménagement forcé chez les Ushijima, Tooru n'eut pas un seul moment à lui : Ushiwaka-chan fourrait toujours le nez dans ses affaires et envahissait même sa vie privée en l'amenant à la fac tous les matins, en lui téléphonant pour savoir si cela se passait bien voir en s'imposant le soir dans sa chambre pour diner avec lui.

N'empéche que l'omega y trouvait quand même un peu son compte vu que l'alpha l'invitait de temps à autre dans des restaurants très chics et réalisait le moindre de ses caprices à son grand désarroi. Je pensais qu'il aurait abandonné à force, se mit à penser Tooru pendant qu'il se prélassait dans son lit, et je commence à épuiser mes cartouches de mon arsenal de diva pourrie-gâtée.

Comment faire pour qu'il lui lâche enfin la grappe?... Ceci dit, ce n'est pas si mal d'être là. Je ne me cache pas que le personnel est sympa et qu'Ushiwaka est un vrai gentlem...Non, non et non. Il faut que je continue sur cette lancée et à moi la liberté. Pourtant, le brun ne cessait de penser à un regard perçant qui pouvait être empli de tendresse.

Tooru se rappela alors d'une paire d'iris mordorés qui se mettaient à le contempler comme s'il était la plus belle merveille du monde, d'une légère senteur terreuse persistante qui le suivait partout sans pour autant imprégner son corps afin de le protéger des autres alphas. L'omega commença alors à se demander quelle sensation ressentirait-il si jamais les larges mains d'Ushiwaka-chan se mettaient à le touch... Raaah, ça suffit! Tooru enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en tentant d'ignorer les battements effrenés de son coeur.

En fréquentant son fiancé, il avait appris à le connaitre un peu plus et c'était vrai que sous ses airs sévères et impassibles, c'était un alpha très gentil aussi bien à son égard malgré son comportement invivable qu'avec ses employés. Un alpha qui menaçait son train de vie si paisible. Non, il faut que je quitte ce manoir au plus vite. Ce qu'il commençait à ressentir ne lui plut vraiment pas. Tooru décida alors de marquer un ultime coup d'éclat.

Ça tombe bien, Teru-chan organise une féte demain.

Le lendemain soir donc, Tooru partit en catimini hors du manoir en faisant en sorte qu'aucun des domestiques et encore moins Ushiwaka-chan ne le remarquent. Connaissant l'alpha, il serait capable d'y aller avec lui et c'était hors de question. Toutefois, l'omega fut découvert par Semi mais ce deenier attendit qu'Oikawa fut parti pour en toucher deux mots à son maitre.

Tooru gara la voiture qu'il avait "emprunté" à son fiancé dans le parking près du campus universitaire puis se rendit dans la cité où se trouvait le studio de Terushima. La fête battit son plein à son arrivée par contre il n'y eut ni Chibi-chan, ni Kenma-chan. Pas grave, je trouverai bien un omega. Ah il y en a un tout mimi, pensa-t-il en repérant sa cible, c'est partit.

Wakatoshi lisait tranquillement son livre dans sa chambre quand il reçut un message d'Iwaizumi sur son portable en même temps que Semi frappa à la porte : "Oikawa est parti avec votre voiture, Wakatoshi-sama.

\- Oui, je viens d'être mis au courant, déclara Wakatoshi d'un ton plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée avant de se lever de son lit, prépare la voiture."

Semi hocha silencieusement la tête pendant que Wakatoshi-sama troqua son pyjama pour des vêtements dècontractés. L'aura lourde de colère émanant de lui fut palpable au point que son odeur d'intimidation en devint très prononcée. Il en fut terrifié, surtout que son maitre s'était énormément attaché à lui depuis son hébergement ici au manoir.

Le majordome s'exécuta alors en partant au parking où furent garées les voitures appartenant aux Ushijima. Comme les parents de Wakatoshi-sama furent partis pour une croisière, Eita n'eut que l'embarras du choix.

Au même moment, Tooru eut une très mauvaise surprise durant la soirée. Il se retrouvait là, à se recroqueviller sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes, dans l'espoir que les alphas qui le pourchassaient le laissèrent tranquille. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir asticoté l'omega n'avait pas plu à son compagnon et il s'était ramené avec trois de ses potes pour le passer à tabac. Ma réputation m'a précédé, pensa-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais que faire maintenant pour m'en sortir?

Il y eut trop de monde pour appeler à l'aide et Teru-chan était trop occupé à chauffer le salon en mixant pour faire attention à lui. Tooru fronça le nez en sentant les odeurs d'intimidation autour de lui. Quelle puanteur, je préfère mille fois mieux l'odeur d'Ushiwaka-chan. Et il ne niait pas que l'alpha lui manquait en ce moment. Et voilà, ironisa-t-il intérieurement, rien de telle qu'une situation dangereuse pour me rendre compte de mes sentiments... Bah, autant m'occuper d'eux à ma manière.

L'omega fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand des effluves le stoppèrent dans son élan.

L'odeur d'Ushiwaka-chan. Plus forte que d'habitude, elle le prenait au coeur. Sa senteur ne fut pas aussi douce que d'habitude. C'était une véritable odeur de domination. Tout était d'ailleurs devenu étrangement silencieux, c'en était effrayant.

Elle... elle me fait peur, là.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brutalement en le faisant sursauter.

Ushiwaka le toisait en le fusillant d'un regard glacial.

Tooru se sentit mal mais ce ne fut rien face à la claque qu'il reçut. "On y va, déclara ensuite Wakatoshi d'une voix atone en lui prenant la main dans une prise qui se fit brutale pour le faire se lever sans attendre que l'omega se remette les idées en ordre. Ils quittèrent le studio en ignorant le regard apeuré des étudiants et se dirigèrent dans le parking pour prendre la voiture que Tooru avait pris pour aller à la cité universaire, Semi étant reparti au manoir avec l'autre voiture.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant que Tooru osa quand même rompre. "Quoi?, le provoqua-t-il en caressant sa joue rougie, oui, j'ai encore dragué un omega marqué mais je te l'ai dit, non? Tu n'es pas mon gen...

\- Tu mets ta vie en danger avec cette attitude, Tooru, tonna Wakatoshi avec agacement, tu ne vois pas que tu causes de l'inquiétude à tout le monde? C'est Iwaizumi qui m'a envoyé un message en me disant où tu étais et ce que tu faisais..., il serra les dents, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, pense un peu à tes amis et ta famille."

Tooru sentit son coeur se fendre en voyant combien Wakatoshi avait été inquiet. Il pouvait lire de la tristesse et de la frustration dans son regard et les mots qu'il avait dits lui furent encore plus douloureux que la gifle qu'il avait reçu de sa part.

Pour la première fois, l'omega eut honte de son comportement en se disant qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin et le sentiment d'avoir été remis à la place lui ouvrit les yeux. L'alpha ajouta quelque chose qui lui brisa encore plus le coeur : "J'appellerai tes parents demain pour les prévenir que nos fiançailles sont annulées, annonça-t-il en se garant dans le parking du manoir, ensuite, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux."

Non! Tooru ne put le crier tant sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Qu'allait-il faire? Cela ne servirait à rien de le supplier vu comment il s'ètait conduit avec lui. Après tout, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. "D'accord, Ushiwaka-chan, accepta-t-il en fuyant son regard, je partirai demain soir."

L'omega détacha la ceinture et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte. Wakatoshi le fit à son tour et le vit rentrer au manoir rapidement en sentant les notes florales de son odeur devenir de plus en plus dispersées. Il se fit violence pour ne pas le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras tout en regardant sa main. L'alpha regrettait amèrement son geste mais lorsqu'il avait vu ces alphas attroupés autour des toilettes où Tooru s'était caché et senti leurs odeurs de domination, une bouffée de colère l'avait envahi car il savait que tout ceci était du au comportement irresponsable de l'omega.

Wakatoshi ne voulait pas le perdre mais si Tooru était heureux sans lui, alors soit.

Le lendemain matin, Tooru partit à l'université de bonne heure en s'efforçant de ne pas se rendre dans la chambre de Wakatoshi pour discuter. Ce fut Semi-chan qui le conduisit là-bas bien qu'il fut étonné de le voir se proposer dans cette tache. Bah, il a surtout hâte de me voir partir. Tetsurou le trouvait d'ailleurs bien blasé durant le cours de compta mais l'alpha ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux légèrement rouges pour voir qu'il avait pleuré.

Le noiraud l'observa quand même tout en écoutant le cours magistral. Il se demandait s'il devait pas prévenir Iwaizumi pour... Oikawa s'avachit sur le bureau. "Hé, Oikawa, murmura Tetsurou en secouant légèrement le dos de l'omega, réveille-toi, tu es en train de..." Il s'aperçut alors du visage devenu écarlate de son ami. "Et zut! Il ne manquait plus que ça."

Bon, vu qu'il était marqué, ça ne lui posait aucun problème mais les autres ètudiants de l'amphi... Tetsurou envoya un message à Iwaizumi pour le prévenir.

Tooru ne se souvint plus trop de ce qui s'était passé quand ses chaleurs s'ètaient déclarèes. Tetchan lui avait dit de se lever mais après... J'ai cru entendre Iwa-chan me crier dessus...Comme d'habitude, ça, ça ne change pas... Urgh, j'ai si chaud...

Il détestait les chaleurs, ce désir incontrolable, cette fièvre en train de l'affaiblir au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait, son corps alourdi en train de trembler. Tooru ne supportait pas de ne plus avoir le contrôle de lui-même, ça l'effrayait. Tout était flou autour de lui, la sueur lui donnait l'impression de se liquéfier et pourtant... Pourtant...

Ça sent tellement bon, pensa-t-il en se blotissant contre un corps ferme qui l'étreignit tendrement dans un cocon chaud mais agréable, je ne veux pas partir, je me sens si bien.

Une main large caressa doucement son dos pour calmer ses frissons, il pouvait entendre un coeur battre rapidement contre son oreille. Tooru cligna légèrement des yeux pour remarquer une peau presque mate qui lui était très familière. "Waka...toshi?, interrogea-t-il faiblement en levant les yeux sur l'alpha qu'il aimait.

Wakatoshi le serra encore plus contre lui en lui caressant la joue. Quand Iwaizumi lui avait annoncé par message des chaleurs de Tooru, il avait accouru jusqu'à l'université pour l'amener au manoir. Le trajet avait été particulièrement difficile mais il avait pu escorter l'omega jusque dans sa chambre. Maintenant, il tenta de tout faire pour le rassurer, les chaleurs le mettant dans un grand état de détresse. "Je suis là, Tooru, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

\- Ne pars... pas, s'il te... plait, sanglota l'omega en rendant son étreinte, mal à l'aise face à cette fièvre qui se fit plus oppressante, je ne veux... pas être seul.

\- Chuuuut, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Wakatoshi en caressant les cheveux aux teintes chocolatées, je resterai toujours près de toi, je te le promets."

L'alpha s'évertua ensuite à apaiser ses chaleurs en caressant sa peau laiteuse de ses mains, éprouvant la texture lisse et douse sous ses doigts avant de s'attarder sur deux bourgeons rosés qu'il flatte en les faisant rouler sous ses doigts avant de les goûter de sa langue.

Tooru fut alors noyé dans un déluge de sensations, une dècharge de plaisir se propageant dans tout son corps. Même s'il avait le charisme et la beauté, personne ne l'avait touché vu son attirance pour les omegas marqués mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reprocher d'être vierge. Wakatoshi faisait tout pour le faire gémir encore plus, avec douceur, avec tendresse. Tooru se noya dans les prunelles mordorées qui le regardaient avec dévotion quand l'alpha se mit à savourer ses longues jambes, passant sa langue le long de ses cuisses avant de poser de petits baisers sur ses mollets.

L'omega sentit son corps réagir encore plus, l'odeur de Wakatoshi semblait maintenant se mêler à la sienne, et voir son futur amant se tenir là devant lui, dans toute sa stature si imposante en contraste avant l'adoration qu'il lut dans ses yeux perçants. Il est splendide, un véritable alpha. " Tu es magnifique, murmura alors Wakatoshi en enfilant un préservatif avant de se positionner entre ses jambes, j'aimerai tant te faire mien et te donner tout mon amour.

\- Alors... vas-y, consentit Tooru avec un authentique sourire, les bras ouverts en une douce invitation, ses jambes enroulant ses hanches, prends-moi dans tes... bras et... marque-moi. Je le... veux vraiment."

Jamais Wakatoshi n'avait été aussi heureux de cette déclaration. Les yeux chocolats de Tooru firent office de réponse face à la question qu'il se posait, des iris pleins d'amour et d'une confiance qu'il ne trahirait jamais. L'alpha entra alors doucement en son omega, savourant ce fourreau de chair aussi doux que du velours en poussant un long râle de plaisir avant de regarder si Tooru ressentait de l'inconfort. "Tout va bien?

\- Oui, répondit l'omega en l'attirant contre lui, tu peux... continuer."

Wakatoshi entama donc de lents mouvements de bassin en tentant de ne pas être trop brusque tout en guettant les réactions de son amant. Au vu des petits gémissements et du regard éperdu, Tooru prenait beaucoup de plaisir donc il continua de cette manière, parsemant au passage les joues de l'omega de petits baisers avant de butiner ses lèvres. L'omega y répondit doucement avant de finalement happer celles de l'alpha pour mieux les entrouvrir avec une langue taquine.

Tooru mit alors les bras derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser où vibrèrent les râles rauques de son amant tout en ondulant des hanches, calquant ainsi ses mouvements à ceux de Wakatoshi, l'encourageant ainsi à avoir un rythme plus rapide, plus profond. Cette initiative fit envoyer la résolution de l'alpha aux oubliettes.

Lui qui voulut être doux durant toute l'étreinte, il se fit plus passionné au fur et à mesure que Tooru imposa son rythme en rompant leur baiser, ses iris chocolats brulants de désir, sa chaleur se faisant plus moite autour de lui. La fièvre avait fait perdre à l'omega toute raison. "Encore, Wakatoshi, gémit-il avec un filet de salive s'écoulant de sa bouche en commençant à se toucher en immisçant une main entre leurs deux ventres, fais-moi...

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper Tooru, haleta Wakatoshi en remplaçant la main de l'omega par la sienne, je vais te procurer encore plus de plaisir."

Tooru se mordit les lèvres en ressentant l'excitante poigne de cette main calleuse faire de lascifs vas et vients tandis que la présence de Wakatoshi en lui enfla davantage avec la présence du noeud. Cette union fut si délectable pour eux deux au point qu'ils arrivèrent vite au point de non-retour. Tooru attira donc de nouveau Wakatoshi contre lui afin qu'il le morde. Ce dernier accèda à sa requête silencieuse et tous deux succombèrent à la jouissance dans un dernier gémissement mêlé.

Ils reprirent leur souffles avant de se regarder avec un petit sourire aux lèvres en sentant leur lien se former.

Je suppose que nos fiançailles ne sont plus annulées, fit Tooru avec amusement.

On dirait bien, répondit Wakatoshi en posant un baiser sur le front de son compagnon, les chaleurs se sont calmées?

Oui, je vais mieux, le rassura l'omega en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Moi de même Tooru et je ferai tout veiller à ton bonheur.

Je pense que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

Tooru le calina ensuite, son sourire s'élargissant quand Wakatoshi embrassa amoureusement la marque.

Leur relation avait commencé avec une rancune aussi aigre que du vinaigre et maintenant, elle se prolongeait avec un amour aussi doux que du miel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie. Prochaine requête : du Kuroko's Basket avec du MuraMido mais avant tout ça, un peu de repos. A bientôt et désolèe du retard. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cette partie. La prochaine bientôt. A bientôt. :)


End file.
